


Halloween Cupcakes

by adamcansuckme



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween coincides with your birthday and Chris decides to surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Cupcakes

_Jesus fucking Christ, who works on their birthday? Ugh…_  You dragged your feet down the hallway to your apartment, thinking of nothing but getting out of your scrubs and dip yourself in a bath with hot water and possibly fall asleep in it. It’s not that this had been the worst birthday ever, I mean, folks at work got you a cake and some baloons and chipped in to buy you something, but still, ugh. At least you had Sunday off, and you and your family were very traditional about that. It was really nice of your parents to include Chris in it, you thought.

You noticed something was taped to your door as you got closer and immediately you recognized Chris’ handwriting. “Watch your step.”  _Okaay…_  You took the note and let yourself in, seeing what he meant by that.  _Aww…  Look at that…_ There on the floor, just a couple of steps from the door, was a folded Birthday Card standing just in front of a small plate with three [chocolate](http://frosting.allthingscupcake.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/skeleton-cupcakes-ay-1875466-l.jpg) minicupcakes followed by a trail of chocolate scented candles. You kneeled on the floor and picked up the card.

**_“Nom nom nom… Don’t let them bite you before I do……”_** It had his handwriting.

You couldn’t help but giggle.  _Oh Chris… you’re incorrigible…_  You picked up the plate and the card, and getting up on your feet again, you followed the candle track. It turned around the corner in the living room, bringing you to another card and another plate of minicupcakes, [strawberry](http://yummycrumble.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/strawberry-monster-pin.jpg) ones.

**_“RAAAWWRR MONSTER!!!  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN, BIRTHDAY GIRL.”_ **

Not know really why, you blushed and picked a strawberry from the top of one of the cupcakes. The trail of candles went on, and you decided to leave all of it on the floor - you couldn’t just balance who knows how many plates and cards and cupcakes until you finally reached whatever was at the end. You turned again, walking towards the bedroom, and saw one last set of minicupcakes and cards just in front of the closed door. These ones were [lemon](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-f-B85r7A5t8/UjM-je_609I/AAAAAAAAIyU/uS5pMVn8yNA/s1600/012a.jpg) cupcakes and had gummy frogs on top of the icing.

**_“Don’t these frogs look like something else? *wink wink*”_ **

You giggled again. They sure did. You picked a gummy frog and ate, getting up to enter your bedroom. Opening the door, you instantly noticed the dimmed down lights and all the candles spread around, but as you swung the door open, there was Chris, standing right in front of you, wearing nothing but brown combat boots, a birthday party hat, his silver striped silk tie contrasting against his chest hair and the knot loose around his neck, and a large red gift bow tied around his hips, hiding his cock.

“Oh my…” You were trying decide between finding it funny or arousing.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.” He smiled at you, his jaw covered with his beard.

“Yes, well, um… damn right it’s happy.” You licked your lips, your eyes lowering to the ridiculous giant bow covering him. “Is that, uh… Is that my favorite tie?”

He looked down and back at you again, stepping closer.

“Yes, it is. Picked it out specially for you, baby. I wasn’t sure if it matched the outfit, but I knew you’d like it.”

“Outfit, what outfit, Chris? You’re barely wearing anything…” You blushed, not being able to help yourself as your fingers slid up to touch his tie.

“And you’re wearing too much…” He pulled you in and kissed you, his beard tickling you.

His fingers hooked and tugged at the shirt of your scrubs and you remembered how not-sexy you thought you looked in them. But no matter, Chris made you feel sexy. He pulled your shirt off and tossed on the floor, dipping his head on your jaw and neck to fill them with kisses. He unclasped your bra and off went that, as his hands fully grabbed at your breasts.

“Oh my God, baby, you’re so fucking hot…” He was nawing at your neck and pinching your nipples. “God, I just wanna… Fuck, you make me so goddamn hard, baby, look at this.”

He ripped the bow off and took your hand in his, bringing it to grab his rock hard cock. You gasped at how hot and smooth he felt, poking against your stomach. You wanted him to fuck you so hard… He pushed your pants down and you stepped out of them. His party hat fell off and he went to pull his tie off too, but you stopped him.

“Keep it.” You said. “I got an idea.”

You pushed him back to the bed and straddled him, stroking his tie and feeling the cool silky fabric under your fingers as Chris ran his hands up your thighs. You roll your hips on top of him, feeling your wetness damp your panties as you dryhumped his cock. You took his tie off and sat on his thighs, wrapping the silk around his shaft and using it to stroke him.

“Oh my God…” Chris moaned and threw his back, before getting on his shoulder and looking at you, biting his lips. “Ahh, this feels so good… Fuck, baby, it’s your birthday, you should be getting spoiled, not me.”

You giggled.

“Well, you did get me all those cupcakes and candles and dressed up all pretty for me.”

He opened his mouth to say something and you stroked him faster, not letting anything come out of lips unless it was moans or your name. You added a twist to your wrist, feeling his cock pulse between your fingers. The more you stroke him, the louder he moaned, his breathing hitching, the silk of the tie rubbing up and down on his shaft.

“Oh baby…” He grabbed at your ass and pulled you, making you grind your wet center against this thigh. “Oh fuck, sweetheart, I’m… I’m…  _oh fuck I’m coming!_ ”

He spurted his load all over your hand and his tie, getting it all sticky and covered in pearly white beads.

“Well…” You panted, the thought of being the one that made him making you even more aroused. “There goes a perfectly good tie.”

“I got tons of those.” He slipped from under you, his hands all over you as he laid you back on the bed. “You can ruin them twice a day if you want.”

Chris gingerly rubbed his beard on your skin, leaving a trail of feather light kisses until he reached your breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, rolling the other bud between his fingers.

“Damn, you’re so…” He muttered as he switched breasts. “God, you’re so delicious…”

“Oh Chris…” You giggled. “Stop…”

“Baby, I don’t don’t know what you’re laughing about, but there’s no way I’m gonna stop tasting you.”

He planted a soft kiss between your breasts.

“All of you.”

He planted another one just below.

“Every. Little. Bit. Of you.”

And then one more for each word as he trailed down to your mound. He used his thumb to part your outer lips, his wet tongue draggin up your slit.

“Oh, Chris…” You gasped as he trusted his tongue inside you, fucking you with it.

He hummed and growled against your pussy, the vibrations making your eyes roll to the back of your head. His thumb reached for your clit, massaging the sensitive little bud. His tongue lapped at you wetness as his other hand digged the nails in your ass.

“Oh my God, Chris, that feels so good…” You pulled at the sheets, feeling spasms shooting through your core everytime he pressed down on your clit.

“Mmmm Jesus Christ, baby, you taste so good…” He growled, licking you one more time before he got on his knees. “But you feel even better.”

He lazily stroked his hard cock as he leaned down to kiss you. You could feel the tip of his manhoond poking at your entrance as he sucked on your lips.

“Happy birthday, Amanda.” He winked, and slipped inside you in one smooth motion.

Your eyes fluttered close at the feelling of his shaft filling you and stretching you, his hips slowly rolling and pressing against you, making you feel him so very deep.

“God, I love that pretty wet cunt you have, sweetheart…” He grunted, proping on one elbow as his other hand kneaded your breast. “It’s so tight around my cock,  _fuck!_ ”

He dipped his mouth on your neck, nawing on it. Chris picked up the pace and started fucking you faster and harder. You grabbed at his toned arms, digging your nails in his muscles as you felt hit just the right spot, his cock just in the right angle.

“ _Chris! Oh, Chris!_ ” You could feel it coiling inside you, all the sparks exploding as you came all around his cock.

“ _Oh fuck! Amanda!_ ” His trusts were becoming more erratic, his face contorting into the most beautiful expressions. “Oh baby, I’m gonna come… I’m gonna…  _oh!_ ”

Chris bucked hard and spilled his load inside you, the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He collapsed on top of you with a big smile spread on his lips.

“Hey…” He panted. “How was that little party you said your work friends got you?”

“Not better than this by a longshot.” You giggled. “But the cake was good.”

"Oh, that reminds me. I got another surprise for you." He reached over to the nighstand drawer.

"Another? Oh, Chris…" You giggled as you watched him pulling out a can of whipped cream.

"So…" He spritzed a tiny ball of cream on the tip of your nose and licked it, throwing a naugthy smile at you. "Who goes first?"


End file.
